Karma Police
by That Lonely Little EmoKid
Summary: Songfic in which Kiyone and Mihoshi are sent to capture a criminal, and Kiyone realizes something about her partner.


Okay, I don't own Tenchi Muyo, but I do own some of the episodes on tape and some manga! And Tenchi Forever on DVD! So BOOYAH!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
  
AN:I was bored, listening to the song, and surfing the net for Invader Zim sites, so I honestly don't know where this came from. I just hope you enjoy. This is the only thing I've written that isn't centered on Ryoko. I hope it's okay. ^ . ^   
  
Karma Police  
  
**Karma police, arrest this man  
**He talks in maths  
**He buzzes like a fridge  
**He's like a detuned radio  
  
My watch started beeping around 4:00 PM that afternoon. Apparently, a group of criminals had escaped from headquarters and were currently traveling around our part of the galaxy. We were to capture and bring them back, me and Mihoshi that is. Of course, knowing my partner, we probably won't be doing that. I call to the blonde, who is staring at the television screen, mentally drooling. We hop into Yagami and proceed to the sector in which the criminals are currently traveling through. May luck be with me, I hope to capture them and get the promotion I deserve. I hope to god Mihoshi doesn't mess this up. Why did I have to be cursed with a partner like her anyway?  
  
**This is what you get  
**This is what you get  
**This is what you get when you mess with us  
  
Their ship is in sight. Their ship is larger than ours, so we will have to go on board and arrest the criminals like that. We do so in a few minutes, seemingly undetected. I'm suprised, considering the fact that Mihoshi has been talking in her bubble-headed voice the whole time. God I hate her. She's talking about how she loves working with me, that's funny. I hate working with her. Then suddenly she says "I love you Kiyone! You're the best!" I have to say, I am touched. I smile back at her. She's nice, but a nuisance. We are walking through the corridors of the ship, still not being noticed by our enemies. Something doesn't feel right, and as I round the next corner the hair on the back of my neck begins to rise, and as soon s I looks up I realize why. There is a gun pointed at me, and a 5 toothed grin glaring in my face.   
  
**This is what you get  
**This is what you get  
**This is what you get when you mess with us  
  
The man laughs, and tells us we shouldn't have tried to caprute them, because we are going to die. I believe he is right. There seems to be no way out of this. "Goodbye" he says, and pulls the trigger of the blaster. My life flashes before my eyes, all my memories of Mihoshi's goof-ups. All my heart-ache over my lost job positions becasue of my partner, and all those times me and Mihoshi would get drunk and kareoke all night long. Mihoshi isn't all that bad. I have gathered so much bad karma from my negativity toward Mihoshi, and it shows as she pushes me out of the way of the blast and onto the floor. Only to scream in pain at being shot herself. My instincts kick in, and I kick the criminal and knock him out cold. He lays on the floor next to Mihoshi, who has a fatal chest wound.   
  
**And for a minute there, I lost myself, I lost myself  
**And for a minute there, I lost myself, I lost myself  
  
My tears come quickly. My partner, whom I have loved in these past 125 seconds only and neglected the rest of the time we have been together, now lies on the floor, choking on her own blood. Her bright hair is stained crimson from her blood as it streams from a gaping hole in her chest. Of all the bullet wounds and dead bodies I have seen in my days of my police work, I am utterly disgusted by this one. My friend, my partner, Mihoshi. I love her, and she has slowly and unknowingly become a part of myself, she's dying right before my eyes, and all I can do is cry. I can't even bring myself to hold her, or make her feel loved at all. Finally, I go to her, and hold her head in my arms. She is slipping away fast. She tries to spit out words, and it is obviously hurting her with every breath. But still she goes on with her speech to say, "I'm sorry Kiyone! I tried. I'm such a failure. You were the best friend I've ever had." Her face is wet from both of our tears. I tell her it will be alright, that she has no reason to be sorry. I say to her, she was the best partner and friend I have ever had too, and she was couldn't be a failure if she tried. She smiles, but it fades as her body goes limp. With her last breath, I loose something precious. A part of myself.  
  
**For minute there, I lost myself, I lost myself  
*Karma Police* 


End file.
